Silver Pacific
by Euregatto
Summary: Grimmjow is captured by the Vizard. Stark & Halibel need to save him, but a recent argument could play as a major set back in their trust & Grimmjow could be falling for his captor! StarkHali friendship. GrimmHiyori. CHAP 6 up
1. Mission

I could almost feel her hot breath on the back of my neck. "What's Aizen's plan for creating the Oken Key, Espada?"

"Like Hell I would tell you!"

"Fine, be a hard ass. I'll just force it out of ya."

"Try me," I scowled. A sharp pain on the back of my neck, and everything went...

_Damn...it..._

_..._Black...

~~~***~~~

**3 DAYS EARLIER...**

Grimmjow

I stormed down the hall, Halibel at my side. We were supposed to team up with Stark in the Meeting room so Aizen could brief us and send us on a mission.

How...Painful...In a way. It was supposed to be just Stark and me--LIKE HADES THAT WOULD EVER HAPPEN! So, I requested that someone come along with us. Aizen told me to chose any of the Espada--anyone.

OK, this was how it went: Yammy the oaf--NO. Arroniero the shrunken heads in a jar on a body--NO THANKS. Szayel Aporro Granz the freak-of-nature scientist--I'LL PASS. Zommari the self-absorbed pumpkin king (he kinda looked like that in his release)--HE WAS PROBABLY TOO BUSY WITH HIMSELF. Nnoitra AKA: Sporky--NEVER. Ulquiorra the Emo Lord--**HELL **NO! Barragan the King of the Self Obssessed Dead--YEAH RIGHT!

I chose Halibel the Fish Bait because she was rather...normal in a sense.

So here I was now, standing at the door of the Meeting Hall with Halibel giving off her radiant glow of "Why-the-hell-did-I-agree-to-this?"

"We're here, Aizen-sama!" I announced just a little bit under unentusiastically.

"You may come in," He boomed back from inside and as if on cue the large doors swung open with a loud _cccrrreeeeeaaaakkkk._

"You should consider oiling the hinges," I suggested as we stalked into the dark room. Aizen was at attention next to Stark, who--unlike Aizen--seemed rather bored. "I'll take note of that," Aizen replied.

"Halibel..." Stark greeted flatly.

"Stark..." she replied in the same evened-out tone.

My eyes flicked back and forth at them. Rivalry perhaps? At least I wouldn't have to be the one to yell at him for nothing.

Aizen grinned gamely, "Now then, here's the mission objectives. I want you three to head deep into the heart of Karakura Town. I found where the Vizards are stationed I want you to get rid of them."

"_PSH! _I could've handled this by myself!" I pounded on my chest with one fist. Aizen's grin only widened, "Grimmjow, don't underestimate them. You remember what happened last time..."

I wanted to tell him that I wasn't weak and that this mission would be no problem, but I would rather prove it to him.

Aizen tapped the air; a garganta ripped open, revealing an abyss of swirling greyness. "Get going, they should come to you when they sense your heavy Reiatsu." he commanded.

Instinctively I stepped in, followed by Stark and then Halibel. The portal slammed shut.

~~~***~~~

Hiyori

I felt the heavy reiatsu so sudeenly I nearly tripped as I walked over to Shinji. He shot up, throwing on his coat. "He's here..."

I arched an eyebrow at him. "What...?"

"The Espada. There's three of them. I recognize one's energy, but I don't remember the other's."

"I'm coming!" Kensei jumped up, his lead followed by Mashiro and then Love.

Shinji's jaw tightened. "I don't want to get into a fight, I just want to know why they're here--Especially now of all times."

"Maybe we should all go?" I suggested unsurely. Shinji wagged his head, "No. Hiyori, you're coming with me. The rest of you stay put unless you can't keep your cool any longer."

"Not fare!" Mashiro whined, "Why can't we come?!"

"Because I know what we're dealing with," Shinji headed for the door and I jogged after him, my stomach churning. Why was he bringing me along?

~~~***~~~

Grimmjow

We exited into the afternoon sky. The sun was melting butter on the horizon, shading the sky with orange; reds; yellows. There was even a streak of indigo here and there.

The pretty scenery nearly made me gag. "Let's hurry up, kill these Shinigami, and get home. Its hard to breathe in the real world."

Halibel folded her arms back against her chest, her green eyes scanning the buildings beneath us. Stark sighed heavily; his eyes fluttered closed.

They snapped open a few moments later and he jabbed his finger to two dots int he distance. "I sense two with heavy spirit energy. Nothing for me to worry about, though."

"For you," Halibel retorded. Stark rolled his eyes skywards. "Nor you. But I can't say the same for Grimmjow--"

I was already speeding off, drawing my Zanpakuto and preparing to attack. I knew the Reiatsu, I knew who it was.

"Grimmjow," Stark called, "What the hell?!"

I ignored him.

There was only one word running through my mind. And my actions from this point on where bent around it.

Resolve.


	2. Capture and Mod Souls

Hiyori

I saw the blue-haired Espada rocketing towards us like an enraged cheetah on steriods--his Zanpkuto flashing under the light of the setting sun.

He wasn't after me. He was aimed at Hirako. I felt my jaw drop as I tried to warn Shinji about the approaching danger, but that hot-head was already charging at Grimmjow himself.

Their blades clashed together, sparks flying. "I'm gonna kill you this time!" The Espada roared, and Shinji snapped back, "I'm gonna be the one who kicks ass!"

I slapped my hand over my face. _Why do I bother?_

"You hate boys too?"

I twisted around, my blade coming up infront of me in alarm. A blonde hair woman stood there, arms folded. She was obviously an Espada too.

"Uh, yeah. Most of the time," but I kept my stance. She didn't seem to notice and watched intently as her partner and Shinji duked it out.

_How did I not sense her coming?! _She sighed heavily, "Oh well. I don't really want to fight, but orders are orders." Her hand reached back and grabbed the hilt of her blade. She slowly unsheathed it. "You can run if you are afraid."

"Screw that," I muttered. She swung her blade around, energy began to flow from the hollowed out portion. "Suit yourself. I am Halibel."

"Hiyori," I said; taking a step away. A crushing Reiatsu was starting to give off from her body.

"Here I come..." She was in my face faster than I thought possible. I brought my sword up just in time to deflect the blow.

~~~***~~~

Stark examined the map of Karakura Town in utter disbelief. Aizen had drawn it out for them, and even circled where the Vizard were. But there was one, tiny problem... He didn't include a Noth/South compass icon. It wouldn't have been neseccary if all the buildings didn't look the same!

He was thinking of stopping Halibel in the middle of her fight to see if she could read the map. _Bad idea...She has the worst sense of direction--EVER in the history of EVER. _

_FLASHBACK:_

_Halibel studied the map for a long while. Aizen had included a compass icon this time, but she obviously wasn't using it right._

_Stark sighed and leaned over her shoulder, "Halibel, what's taking so long?"_

_"The map says that way," she jabbed her finger in a random direction, "but then we would end up going in a circle and winding up back here!" she shifted her arm in a half circle and then pointed to the ground._

_The Primera suddenly realized what was wrong. He grunted, snatched the map from her hand and flipped it around. "Try looking at it when it's NOT upside-down."_

_"Damn you." She stalked off, skimming the map as she went. Stark followed relunctently._

_Eventually, Halibel had somehow turned it sideways so they winded up stranded in the middle of the woods with no idea where to go. And they weren't allowed back in Las Noches until they completed the mission..._

_:End of Flashback_

Stark shook the thought from his head and glanced over at Grimmjow who was fighting on par with the Vizard.

Would he take a few moments out of the fight to read the map? AS IF.

"DAMMIT!" Stark scolded.

~~~***~~~

Grimmjow

I skid back, Hirako flying at me with no let up. I grinned smugly, "Alright, I'm bored of this! Grind--"

Pain.

Sharp. An agonizing second of endless ripping.

And everything just vanished...

~~~***~~~

Shinji slid to a stop; Kensei held Grimmjow under one arm, the Espada's Zapakuto in the other. "Seemed you needed some help."

"Not really," Shinji replied, then glanced back at Hiyori as she was violently thrown into a building. Mashiro--at Kensei's side--bolted down to help the Vizard.

Kensei shrugged, "I--we--came anyway because Lisa had a great idea. But it involved us capturing one of the Espada, though."

"Running away?" Shinji retorded. Kensei nodded, "We have too. It's part of the plan."

Mashiro returned with a tattered Hiyori.

Stark was suddenly behind Kensei. Halibel on the opposite side of the group. "Where do you think you're going?" She sneered deeply.

"Mashiro, now!" Kensei roared. Mashiro plucked four small, grey balls from the shoulder bag strapped across her chest.

Stark realized what they were all too late.

Smoke bombs.

The clouds enveloped the the group; Halibel and Stark sheilded their eyes from the blast.

The vizard--and Grimmjow--were gone when it cleared.

~~~***~~~

"Of course!" Stark shot up. It had been 3 days of trying to find Grimmojow, "That explains a lot! They brought him somewhere that hides off Reiatsu! No wonder I can't sense him!"

Halibel smacked the back of his head. "Thanks for that theory, Captain Painfully Obvious!"

Stark rubbed his bump and sneered at her. Aizen frowned, "I can tell this is going to be a disaster--but no matter. Stark; Halibel, head into the real world and don't come back until you find him! Here, take these Gigais with you."

"Where did you get these?" Stark asked, holding up the body that mirrored his own image without a mask. White long-sleeved shirt (with a grey stripe running across the chest) under a dark blue vest and black jeans--a chain(that was supposed to be a belt) hung down to his mid thigh.

"I snagged them a while back--before I revealed myself as a traitor to Soul Society," Aizen seemed pleased with himself.

Halibel's mask was gone on her body. She wore a purple Tee-shirt (that head a large pink heart on the front) on top of a grey long sleeve, and blue jeans that were speckled with gold on the front.

"Aizen-sama you didn't!" She whined.

"Didn't what?" Aizen asked and blinked at the front of her shirt when she pointed to the heart. "Oh...To make you seem like less of an Espada."

Stark shrugged and slung his gigai over his shoulder, "So, how will get out of these things?"

"Mod souls," Aizen held out two small green balls and Stark and Halibel leaned closer to examin them. "Or artificial souls. I also snagged these from Mayuri-taiichou. Just swallow them and they'll take care of your bodies while you fight."

Stark and Halibel looked at each other unsurely before plucking the 'souls' from Aizen's palm.

"Not get going you two!" Aizen barked, "Time's a waistin'!"

_Did he just...? _Stark shook the awkward thought from his mind. Some things are better left ignored.


	3. Bracelets and Blame

**The moment you've all been waiting for! CHAPTER 3!**

**~Sam**

Grimmjow

I awoke, startled. Brightness hit me to suddenly I had to sheild my eyes with my arm.

Memories flooded back into my mind...and I remembered my brief fight with Hirako. That cheap Vizard! Knocking me out--Wait...

I sat up stiffly, my head throbbing painfully. My back felt like I was laying on rocks...which I was... Everywhere I looked the area was eroded with solid rock. The sky above was disturbingly blue and clouds were spread out evenly--unmoving.

"Good, you're awake." Came a sudden female voice. I jumped to my feet and whirled around, taking on a defensive stance. It was just that same blonde Vizard girl who Halibel had fought before. She was leaned against a boulder, "You were out of it for almost three days now."

"Three...days?" I wondered aloud. She nodded sharply; the corner of her mouth twisted into a wicked smirk.

A chill prickled my spine. I turned and stormed off--towards the staircase the was fixed connecting the ground to the sky. I wasn't outside--I was in a fake training room of somesort.

"You can't walk away," She mentioned.

"Watch me!" I snapped back. She folded her arms back against her chest, "Let's see how far you get."

I got no more then 20 feet when my arm jerked back pulling me to a stop. I glanced down at my left wrist in disbelief. A thick brick red bracelet with a very small key hole in it. An almost invisible stream of orange energy ran in straight line--like a chain--linking me to...

The Vizard held up her own left wrist.

...Linking me to her own bracelet. Her smirk only grew wider, "Heh."

I glowered. "You think an accessory is gonna slow me down?" I pinched it and tried to slide it off. It was practically HYPER-glued to my skin. I reached for my zanpakuto to see if I could cut it off--but Pantera wasn't there. I glanced at the Vizard.

"You're Zanpakuto's upstairs," she pointed to the sky, "with mine. So you can't do anything to me."

I sneered. She sighed in response. "Alright, let me explain to you how _this,_" she held up her wrist to show my the bracelet, "works. This here is called a "Soutei Udewa" (binding bracelet). It's linked together by a special mix of Kido and the two linked being's spirit energy. That orange light you see--only another soul can see it. You're strong, right? The stronger the person's energy, the stronger the chain. In basic terms, the odds of you breaking it are none to impossible. It also limits the distance the people can be from each other. Twenty feet is the maximum."

"Is there a minimum?" I asked dejectedly. She shook her head and continued, "Plus, the band itself is bound to the user's body. There are only two ways of getting it off--1) cut off your arm. 2) Use the key. Get the key get your freedom. But there's one catch--the key is hidden. Only Urahara knows where it is."

I clentched my jaw, then relaxed. "Damn it!"

She moved to me and I could see the chain recoiling into a small part jutting from the band. Almost like a retractable dog leash. She circled around to my back. "You can strangle me to death, ya know."

"I would rather not carry any dead weight around with me."

"Hm... Smart Boy." She leaned closer to me.

I could almost feel her hot breath on the back of my neck. "What's Aizen's plan for creating the Oken Key, Espada?"

"Like Hell I would tell you!"

"Fine, be a hard ass. I'll just force it out of ya."

"Try me," I scowled. A sharp pain on the back of my neck, and everything went...

_Damn...it..._

_..._Black...

~~~***~~~

Stark dashed down the street, Halibel close at his side.

Gigai were very uncomfortable, but they would have to make due. Aizen had stranded them with only one lead--the Vizard hideout.

They skid to a hault just infront of the large doors. Halibel was panting heavily, resting her hands on her knees. "OK, hold up! Let me catch my breath!"

"No time!" Stark replied quickly, although he was exhausted himself. He raised his hand to the garage like door and slammed his fist into it. No need to make such a curtious eneterance.

No response.

Stark pressed his fingers against the slick steel, using Pesquisa to see if he could sense any reiatsu coming from inside. Halibel let the moments pass so she could catch up with her breaths.

It was hard in an artificial body.

"Anything?" She asked.

"Nothing," Stark replied as soon as he tore his fingers from the door. "I can't sense anyone. They took him somewhere different, but I can't sense a lead as to where."

Halibel groaned, "Why the hell did you let them get away?!"

"ME?! You were the one just standing there doing nothing while they divised a plan to escape!"

"And you were doing something?!" Halibel retorded. Stark flashed his tounge, "so you admit to doing nothing!"

"I didn't say anything of the sort! Stop putting all the blame on me!"

"Quit placing all the blame on me!"

"fine!"

"Fine!"

Halibel looked away stubbornly and folded her arms back against her chest. Stark stared in the opposite direction.

Grimmjow was doomed.

~~~***~~~

Hiyori

I poked at the unconcious Espada on the ground with a random stick. "Hey, wake up! I'm need answers!"

He had only been out cold for a few minutes, but I didn't want to wait another week chained to this lunatic. I thought about the event that stranded me here in the first place.

"Why am I always the one to draw the shortest freakin' straw?!"


	4. Soda and Kisuke's Plans

Hiyori

"Hiyori! How is he? Awake?" Shinji stormed down the steps and approached me.

I was still jabbing the Espada with my stick, "I'm still against the fact I had the be the one to draw the shortest straw."

"What's fair is fair," he replied. I felt my temple vein pop, "Easy for you to say... You aren't the one chained to a blood-thirsty lunatic!"

"Whatever," He kicked the Espada in the side, "Oi, wake up! You can't sleep forever!"

Grimmjow finally stirred. He rolled over onto his back and sat up, rubbing his brow, "What the f--Hey?! Why the hell am I still here?! I told you I ain't saying anything about the Oken Key!"

I grabbed his collar and brought his face to mine, "Shuddup you whining brat!" His eyes widened for a moment, then he glowered. "Look who's talking. With a hairstyle like that I'm surprised no one's mistaken you for a hobo child!"

"What was that...?!" I felt fire replace my surroundings. Shinji broke out in a nervous sweat, "OK! Children, settle down! No need to kill each other right away!"

He began to wonder why I had to be the one to draw the shortest straw.

"Put a sock in it or it's gonna be my fist!" I snapped at him. He sighed heavily. "Ya know, I can run to that side of the room and you couldn't do anything about it because Grimmjow would be sitting here and you wouldn't be able to reach me..."

"Unless I try and kill you, too," Grimmjow scolded.

Shinji stepped back cautiously, "Touche... So, Hiyori... Urahara wanted to speak with you..."

"What does the dirtbag want now? Doesn't he know I'm having one hell of a time trying to interrigate this annoying bastard?" I shook the Espada. He grunted, "You're not doin' your job correctly so I suggest you go."

"Then ya have to come with me!"

"Tell me something I don't know, Sherlock Holmes!"

* * *

MEANWHILE...

Stark plucked the two soda cans from the vending machine.  
(NOTE: I actually don't like soda. I only drink it if I'm not feeling too good, which I normally can't stand it then either XP)

He strode back over to Halibel and sat on the bench beside her. He passed her her drink.

"I wonder how Grimmjow's holding up," Halibel mentioned, examining the can.

Stark shrugged and easily opened his soda, sneaking in a quick sip. "I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid and wind up dead--Aizen needs him to destroy the world."

"Not really," Halibel shook her can, trying to figure out how to open it, "He just needs you, the old fart Barragan, and me. Possibly our Fraccion..." Stark snatched her soda, briskly opened the top and passed it back to her. "...Thanks."

"Welcome," He replied. Halibel tried a sip and gagged, "This is horrible! How do you drink this stuff?!"

"You don't. It's supposed to make your stomach feel better, from what I heard."

Halibel flashed her tounge, "Gross. Does your stomach trouble you?"

"Yes. This stupid gigai is uncomfortable!"

"Mine's very comfortable."

"Whoopie-doo for you," Stark got to his feet, "I'm sorry, I'm frustrated. How are we supposed to find Grimmjow if I can't even sense him with my pesquisa?"

"You don't," Halibel chidded.

"That's not a good thing, Halibel..."

* * *

Grimmjow

"I hate you," I uttered in Hiyori's ear.

"And I don't like you either!" She spat, "Now we're even!"

We neared a small room. She slid open the door and stalked down the steps, signalling me to close the door behind me. I arched an eyebrow.

"NOW!" She barked and I bitterly slammed it closed. That was when I noticed a blonde sitting at a table. He wore clogs and a green and white striped hat. He was fanning himself with some stupid little fan.

"It seems you've capture a fighter!" He remarked with a slight chuckle. I sneered, "So you were the one behind this!"

"Nope! I'm just the one heping out with _this. _I'm Kisuke Urahara, at your service!"

"Oh joy," I muttered under my breath. Hiyori sat down across the table from him. "Have a seat!" Urahara offered.

"I'd rather stand," I mentioned. Hiyori glared up at me, "He said sit yer petty ass down, Espada." I raised my other eyebrow but remained where I was. Hiyori jabbed her finger on the empty spot next to her, "Right here!"

"So bossy," I noted aloud and relunctently stormed over to her, sitting down uncomfortably.

"Now then," Mr. Happy-Go-Stupid started, setting down his fan on the table, "Grimmjow, you know why you are here, no?"

"You want to know Aizen's Plans for creating the Oken Key. I still ain't tellin' ya."

"You don't have to. I already knew."

Hiyori jumped up and I fell over. "WHADDAYA MEAN?! ARE YA SAYIN' I WAS STUCK TO THIS GUY FOR NO RANDOM REASON?!"

"Yup," Urahara smirked, "But we needed him for something other than the Oken Key." I shot up, fuming just as much as Hiyori. "CRAZY PERSON SAYS WHAT?!"

He sighed, "Look, just hear me out. I was planning on using you, Grimmjow, to lure the strongest of Aizen's Army to me. I was to capture him or her so there would be less competition during the war this winter. I know there are two Espda who were with you the day you were captured. They are here in Karakura Town, disguised so they can find you..."

I was somewhat releaved.

"...but I do not know which one is strongest. So I'm using you to capture both."

I grit my teeth together. In actuality Stark was strongest. Yammy was 0, but relatively weak when not in his release. My mouth pressed into a thin line. I wasn't going to spill that bit of information he obviously didn't know.

_Stark and Halibel are coming to save me... I'm doomed..._


	5. Lunch!

"Break Down, Every Single One Of You." _Volume 24_

Grimmjow

I paced around the room, fuming. "I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I'm DOOMED."

Hiyori and Kisuke still sat at the table--Urahara was drinking a steaming cup of tea and Hiyori was hitting her head into the wood, pissed off at my bickering and constant fidgeting. "Settle down will ya?" Hiyori snapped, "Yer pacing around like an energizer bunny on steroids!"

"You're not the one trying to be saved by two destructive forces who hate each other more than life itself!"

"Why? They get into a fight or somethin'?"

"Hell if I know. They were already clawing at each other's throats when we left for the mission."

"What was the mission?"

"Kill you," I jabbed my finger at her, "And all your petty Vizard friends." She grinned, as if she thought I was joking, "You're doing one hell of a job."

"Bitch, I'll kill you!"

"Bring it!"

"Children!" Kisuke wafted his hand at us, "Calm down! No rough-housing inside!" Hiyori was either brave--or just plain stupid--enough to jump up, rush over and grab my arm, "Then we'll take this outside!"

She literally towed me out the door like I was airplane luggage. "Unhand me you blasted midgit!"

Kisuke sighed heavily and set down his tea.

Hiyori dragged me on for at least ten seconds before some black cat crossed into the hall. She sat down and Hiyori dropped me on the floor, "Get outta the way!"

"What do you think you're doing?" _He _asked. I quickly jumped to my feet and Hiyori started up one of her blonde ranting moments, "That dirtbag inside won't let me rip out this here dickhead's guts inside so I'm gonna rip him apart outside!"

"You can't do that, remember?"

"Do what? Rip'im into ground meat?"

"No, take him outside. His partners will feel his reiatsu outside of Hacchi's barrier. I suggest you go sit downstairs--" The cat's tail twitched, "and let him bleed out there."

Hiyori mumbled something under her breath and crossed her arms back against her chest. I arched an eyebrow, "It's not like she can hurt me. After all, she is rather...short..."

"Height has nothing to do with it!" She barked, spinning around to face me, "I can kick yer ass with my eyes closed and one hand tied behind my back!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Is that a challenge?!"

"You bet it is!"

"Alright, break it up!" Hirako stepped out of the room into the hall (And I just realized the cat went off somewhere...though, I figured it was back in the room), "Didn't Yoruichi-san just say to take it downstairs?"

"Shuddup ya half-twit!" Hiyori snapped.

"Look who's calling who half," I chided and received a sharp elbow in the gut from the little bitch. "Damn you!"

"DOWNSTAIRS!" Boomed a very irritated voice from the room, "Or I'm gonna blow both of you into next week!"

Hirako even seem scared of the voice. Hiyori winced, "I think Kensei's pissed off... We'd better go..." She grabbed my hand--rather gently which freaked the hell out of me--and lead me off. "You can let go now..."

* * *

Stark snoozed on the bench while waiting for Halibel to return with some food.

Gigais made them hungry very easily...

_I just hope Grimmjow's alright, or this mission was just a waiste of my time. I could've slept through all of this for what it was worth._

"Stark? Starky? Wake up! I have lunch."

"Salvation!" Stark was suddenly wide awake, sitting up. Halibel shook her head and sat down next to him, digging through the small bag, "I got Onigiri (rice balls) with umeboshi (picked plum) in the middle."

She passed him one and he stuffed it into his mouth. Halibel slapped the back of his head, "Be humane!"

He swallowed his partially chewed food--hard. "Ow..."

* * *

Hiyori

I watched the Espada as he kicked the boulder for the umpteenth time. "What the hell are ya doin'?"

"What does it look like?" He scolded his remark and kicked the rock again--the time it cracked, "I'll answer ya anyway seeing as you apparently aren't smart enough to figure it out--I'm passing the time by taking my anger out on this unlucky boulder. Why am I angry you might be asking yourself? Well, I'm thinking about how seriously screwed over I am now that I just found out Stark and Halibel are coming to save me."

"What's so bad 'bout that?" I asked, rocking back and forth, "They can't find ya, anyway."

He paused his temper tantrum long enough to shoot me a quizzical look, "Which reminds me... How come they won't be able to sense me down here?"

"My friend," I pointed to the sky, "He's upstairs. He's great with Kido and invented a barrier technique that hides the reiatsu of anyone within its boundaries. As of right now, no one can even sense this shop."

"Semi-good thing," Grimmjow said, a little releaved. He thrusted his leg into the rock and it shattered--literally, falling apart in an impossibly large amount of pieces, "I want to be saved but not by them."

"Sucks for ya," I said.

He punted a rock at me and it deflected off my head, "Shut your trap!"

I grit my teeth together, "What was that for, ya dickhead?!"

"I can think of at least eight different reasons! One is for being a Vizard! I hate Vizards!"

"And I hate ya, too!"

"Guess that makes us even then!"

I jumped on him, practically ringing his neck in my blind fury, "That's it! I don't need ya alive! I'll just kill ya!"

He pinched my cheek and my grip loosened, long enough for him to roll me off of him. He pinned me to the ground, holding my arms over my head, "Not so tough now are ya?!"

I struggled under his weight, "Get off me ya oversized dickhead!" _Pinching my cheek? How pathetic can this guy get?_

"That sounds like an offer," he stated. I narrowed my eyes at him, "Yeah right! Sex? With ya? I'm better off making love with a rat!"

"Caution, Girl," he hissed, "I can easily make you regret ever saying that."

I opened my mouth to shoot another come-back when someone coughed. We glanced over to see Love. "I'm not disrupting anything, am I?" Grimmjow instantly jumped up, brushing himself down.

"Not at all," I replied bitterly, forgetting I was still on the ground.

"Are you sure? Cause...I can come back later..."

"Love," I growled, "What the hell is it?"

Love shrugged, "I was told to come down and check up on both of you--make sure no one walked into a post-massacre."

"You obviously didn't," Grimmjow mentioned, "So if you doin't mind... Shoo. I have enough pain trying to live with this...thing...chained to me; I sure as hell don't need you around."

Love wagged his head and strode back upstairs. "Kids... Ugh..."

Grimmjow and I gave each other awkward looks.


	6. Surprise

Updated for a friend~ otherwise I would've had little motivation xDD

* * *

"DAMN THE WORLD!" Grimmjow slammed his hand of cards into the dirt, "Why the hell do you have to be so damned good at this stupid game?!"

Hiyori was flashing me a smirk, "It's Go Fish, dickhead! Get used to losing!"

"Grahh! That's it, I quit! Can't we just have some kind of eat off or something?!"

"Kensei won that one."

"How about poker?"

"Shinji."

"DDR?"

"Love."

"Diss off?"

"Lisa."

"Music guessing game?"

"Rose."

"...Tag?"

"Mashiro."

"Uhm... Wii Bowling?"

"Hachi."

"But he didn't even play!"

"Don't look at me. I'm just telling ya like it is."

"Dammit!"

"Will you two keep it down?!" Kensei snapped from the room nearby, "I'm trying to watch _Desperate Housewives_!" It had been two days, and Grimmjow was pretty sure he wasn't going to be rescued any time soon.

He passed the days doing random activities with the Vizards, but they always decided to play a game he sucked at. And he was certainly not allowed to fight with them when they trained. In other words, he was screwed in so many ways he couldn't seme to care much anymore.

"Shut up, Muguruma!" Grimmjow barked back.

"Why don't you, Espada?!"

"Make me!"

"Don't make me make you!"

Hiyori landed a kick on Grimmjow's back and slammed him to the floor, towering over him with a broad grin spread across her face, "Pipe down, Kitty! I don't want to get caught up in the blast when you're blown to bits!"

He shot up and pushed her off with a surprised yelp, "Don't step on me! I'll kick your puny little Vizard ass!"

"Bring it on!"

Lisa was in the corner of the room flipping through a magazine. She glanced up to see them rolling around on the floor, trying to pin each other down. _Sigh... Hiyori's a strong girl, _Lisa thought, _She can't get close to him, and I doubt she even feels anything aside hatred towards him. But... why are we studying him? He's obviously not worth our time... If Kisuke won't let us at least test him out in combat to study an Espada's resurreccion--_

"Kids, may I have your attention?"

Grimmjow and Hiyori stopped wrestling and all three stared up into the face of a disapproving Shinji. "Urahara wants to see you two: Hiyori and Grimmjow."

"What could he possibly want us for?" Hiyori questioned, afraid to find out.

* * *

Grimmjow

"This is so stupid..." I snarled, adjusting my black collared shirt. "What's the point of sticking me in a gigai? And why the hell do I have to go shopping with _you_ of all people?"

Hiyori smacked the back of my head, "Because we're stuck together dumbass-in-the-making!"

Our souls in the gigais were still linked together by the stupid bracelet contraption, but on the gigais the bracelets were just gray accessories. "Damn you to the center of the Earth, Kisuke!" I muttered under my breath.

"Look," Hiyori jabbed her finger up at me, "This gigai hides your reiatsu, so ya shouldn't be spotted."

"Most fun. Anyway, where are we going?"

"Well, Urahara said 'Shopping', but that's just a code for bringing yer sorry ass back to the Vizard hideout. We can't have ya staying in one spot for too long, now can we?" The Midgit blonde twitched my elbow with her own.

"How do you know my Espada buddies aren't going to recognize me?"

"If they haven't found ya yet, I highly doubt they're still looking for ya."

"Why do I try?" I scratched at the back of my head, a malicious sneer spread across my features, "As long as I'm away from the psychopath Urahara I guess I shouldn't complain too much."

Hiyori glanced around and started forward, dragging me with her.

* * *

Hiyori

"This is the dump you live in?" Grimmjow asked as more of a fact than a question.

My foot met his face and knocked him to the ground, "Shuddup ya half-twit!"

"Look who's talking," He muttered and rubbed the marking from his face, "I think I might like it better back at the shop--"

"Stop complaining! You don't have a say in the matter, remember?" I dragged him inside by his collar, "Besides, Mashiro and Hachi might be there already so either you stop whining or I chain you to Kuna!"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "No, I like you better. I really do..."

Ignoring his sarcasm we advanced inside--but to a sight I didn't expect. Both Mashiro and Hachi were unconscious on the floor, cringing in pain. Mashiro tried to rise to her knees but a foot came down and stomped her back down.

I knew who they were all too well.

Grimmjow read my mind, "Stark, Halibel... How did you...?"

Halibel had her arms folded back against her chest, still refusing to remove her foot from Mashiro's back. "Hello, Grimmjow. We've come to rescue you."

Stark cracked his knuckles and I shivered. "Hand him over calmly and I won't have to hurt you."

Ah shit. That's just _dandy_! I was chained to Grimmjow and I didn't have any back up.

Why did **I** have to draw the shortest straw?!

* * *

Next time: How exactly did Stark and Halibel find Grimmjow? Flashbacks next chapter... obviously lol


End file.
